marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Karen Page (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Dr. Paxton Page (also known as Death's Head, father, deceased), Penelope Page (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Nelson and Murdock Law Office,Hell's Kitchen, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Radio talk show host, former legal secretary, actress, prostitute, crisis/legal councilor, activist | Education = College degree | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Fagan Corners, Vermont | Creators = Stan Lee; Bill Everett | First = Daredevil #1 | Death = Daredevil Vol 2 #5 | HistoryText = Early Life Karen Page was born and raised in Fagan Corners, Vermont, to a wealthy family, but came to New York City looking for work. Nelson and Murdock Attorney's at Law Karen was hired to work as a secretary for Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson when they opened their law firm together. She was at first concerned about Matt being a blind man in the big city. She originally met the Fantastic Four when they discovered they were going to need an attorney in order to settle some legal issues. The Fantastic Four sent the Thing to Nelson and Murdock's law office to have them handle those issues. . Page was kidnapped quite often during Daredevil's battles, first by the Owl and again by the Purple Man. Falling in love with Murdock, she became Matt's long time love interest. She looked after Foggy in hospital when he was injured by the Enforcers. She was present when Namor, the Sub-Mariner came to the office looking for help. Even though she kept her love for Murdock a secret, she often looked for ways to cure his blindness. She told him about Dr. Van Eyck, a doctor from Boston who might be able to restore Matt's lost eyesight. But Matt refused, which angered her and she called him a coward. A client Klaus Kruger who was the Duke of Lichtenbad told them about Van Eych's treatment for the blind. Klaus verified the claims, and although Matt sensed that Klaus was lying about something, he asked to go along. Back in New York, Karen received a memo from Matt explaining that the surgery wasn't done, leaving Foggy to jealously assume that Matt backed out at the last moment. Karen helped Foggy in his campaign to become the next District Attorney of New York City. With Foggy assigned the D.A. job, Matt decided that he needed to get away from Karen and Foggy to reconcile his feelings and forget how he felt about Karen. So he closed Nelson and Murdock and commenced traveling abroad. Page was worried about Murdock, and so she visited Foggy at the D.A.'s office to find out if he had heard anything , they received a call saying Matt had been lost at sea. Karen and Foggy received a letter from Matt informing them that he was indeed alive, and asked them for help in proving Ka-Zar's innocence, they then planned to book a flight to England to meet him. Back in New York, Karen was kidnapped by Ox. Masked Marauder Shortly after, she, along with Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock, was kidnapped by the Masked Marauder and the Stilt-Man. While aboard the Masked Marauder's helicopter, believing Matt was falling to his death, she attacked the super-villain. Once it was revealed that he was in fact the landlord of the law firm that she worked for (Nelson and Murdock) he asked her to remove his mask. Daredevil then clipped the Marauder and he apparently fell to his death via his own device. During this time, Matt had pretended to have a twin brother, Mike, who was really Daredevil. Karen felt attracted to "both" Matt and Mike, but she finally decided she had real feelings for Matt - just before Matt feigned Mike's death. When Foggy started a romantic relationship with Deborah Harris but Matt failed to pursue one with Karen even if she had already expressed her feelings, she decided to leave her job. Matt pretended to be not interested in her, so that she had a less difficult time. Unable to keep apart from each other, however, they kept contact, with Karen working as secretary to then-D.A. Nelson while Matt remained at the firm. Finally, at the funeral of Karen's father -who had became the supervillain Death's Head-, Matt revealed her his secret identity as Daredevil and accepted to leave superheroics to marry Page - however, while working with Foggy against organized crime, Matt had to retake his mask, to Karen's chagrin. Actress career, L.A. Karen left his job and began pursuing an acting career in Los Angeles, starting with two appearances in TV show Strange Secrets, and insisting that she did not want to continue a romantic relationship with Daredevil. While she insisted she would not have a relationship with a superhero, she would have romanced Matt if he gave up his secret identity. Karen still harbored feelings for Matt (and vice versa). When Karen flew from Los Angeles to New York for the premiere of her first movie, A Tender Affair, she phoned Matt - but a female guest at his home picked up the phone, leading to Karen wrongly believing that Matt had found a new romantic interest. Still in love with Matt, she found solace in the arms of her agent Phil Hichock, who had secretly harbored feelings towards her, while Daredevil met superheroine Black Widow. However, just after Phil proposed to Karen, she simply returned to Matt, to become his fiancée. Karen immediately broke the commitment after fearing again for Daredevil's life, and gallantly relinquished her romance to the Black Widow. In LA she met Johnny Blaze. She was kidnapped by a new Death's Head who was looking for her father's research, but was saved by Daredevil and the Ghost Rider. Much later, she made some pornographic movies while hooked on heroin, and eventually sold out Daredevil's secret identity. This information reached Wilson Fisk, also known as the Kingpin. Fisk used this information to destroy Matt Murdock's life in a number of ways, while murdering anyone else having that information. Karen escaped from the murderers and, by associating with drug dealer Paulo Scorcese, bought her way back to New York City in exchange for favors in an attempt to reunit with Matt. As Matt had disappeared by then, Karen looked for Foggy's help but, when Paulo followed her to Foggy's place, she knocked Foggy down to prevent Paulo from hurting him and tried to hand herself over to Paulo. Matt, having survived his ordeal, defeated Paulo and, despite Karen's betrayal, took Karen back and they started to build a life together in Hell's Kitchen - albeit Matt had lost his right to work as an attorney. Karen cured herself of drug addiction soon with Matt's support, inspiring Matt to rebuild, with Karen looking again for secretarial job. Karen then arranged a legal help clinic in Hell's Kitchen where Matt could work giving legal advice pro bono without technically working as a lawyer; Karen herself worked at the clinic's hotline helping drug addicts and suicide cases. Matt was seduced by villain Typhoid Mary, who was under Kingpin's order to break Daredevil's heart. While Matt started a romance with Mary, he failed to share this information with Karen, even while he was accepting Karen's help to track criminals. As Mary's plot made Daredevil go MIA, Karen first recruited the Human Torch to look for him, then the Black Widow and the Police - just during the Inferno Event. When Daredevil was found, Karen was led to believe that he had had a much deeper romance with Mary; Karen then left Matt, while the Police closed down the clinic. Matt then left the city for a while. In Matt's absence, Karen started working as an anti-pornography activist. When he returned and tried to explain the situation and continue their relationship, she was reluctant at first but finally decided to give him a chance. Sadly, Karen's life ended when she was killed by the assassin Bullseye. | Powers = | Abilities = * Reasonably skilled legal assistant, actress and radio show host | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Killed by Bullseye Category:Prostitutes Category:Actors Category:Humans Category:Drug Addicts Category:Heroin Users